


Hypnovember Day 13: Artifact

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Butch/Femme, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Genderplay, Hypnotism, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Deondra has a thing for butches. Samantha has a thing for Deondra.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 12





	Hypnovember Day 13: Artifact

Sam was rifling through one of her lower bathroom drawers for some hair gel. She had run out of the main bottle recently and needed to slick back her short hair before work today. She fumbled through the contents when suddenly her hand found something unexpected from her past.

A red lipstick tube.

An artifact.

Flashes of memory came rushing back to her:

_  
Sam introducing herself as “Samantha” to Deondra at a party. They were both wearing dresses and makeup. Deondra was a bit older but obviously confident and smart and beautiful._

_Deondra telling Samantha about her fetish for butch women later in that same party after a few drinks. Deondra hinting that she could see that masculinity in Samantha and was attracted to it. Samantha smiling and feeling intrigued._

_Deondra hypnotizing her, a month or so after they first started dating. Negotiating. Deondra promising her consciously and subconsciously that she was going to set that masculine side free._

_Deondra encouraging Samantha to hold the door for her and walk on the side closer to the road when they held hands on the sidewalk._

_Deondra buying Sam weights, then later fawning over how sexy and strong her new arm muscles were._

_Deondra taking Sam shopping in the menswear department. Trying on clothes in the mirror and loving her new appearance._

Sam came out of her daze. She located the hair gel and combed her hair back. Then she adjusted her tie, making sure it was straight. She had recently mastered a Windsor knot.

She took one last moment to look in the mirror and make sure everything looked neat and groomed for work. _I look perfect,_ she thought. 

She picked up her bag and headed out the door to start her day.


End file.
